


A fucking turn on

by Mijke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arousal, Eternal Sterek, FUCK, Libraries, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijke/pseuds/Mijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a boring night of researching at the library, Stiles uses the word 'fuck' quite a lot.<br/>Derek is kind of turned on by this and he starts to act really weird.<br/>When Scott asks him about this, Derek eventually has no choice but to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fucking turn on

“Oh fuck me…” Stiles muttered, after dropping yet another pile of books in the library. Stiles had always been a bit clumsy so when the pack would be doing research in the library, he would always drop books and documents. A lot.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scott grin and he sighed.

“Oh yeah, real funny, just get your ass over here and help me look through these books I found,” Stiles told him. With the grin still on his face, Scott got up from his chair and started to walk towards Stiles and his pile of books. He passed Kira and Lydia, who were focused on the literature they had in front of them, and he passed Derek.  
Derek was not focused on the book in front of him, but he was staring at the floor, with his heartbeat slightly elevated. Scott frowned but did not pay any further attention to it. They had not seen Derek in a while, because he was away doing 'other things' so he did not really know why Derek would be acting weird. Ah well, He could always ask Derek about it later...  
He started helping Stiles search through the books that he had found. 

The books were interesting, for sure, but after a while, Stiles just lost focus and closed his book. He sighed and let himself fall back onto the floor, lying there flat on his back. “We are never going to find anything here. What if we are just wasting our time here, looking through these stupid books?”

“Let’s just finish the books we have here right now and then go home. It’s almost midnight anyway,” Scott responded. 

“Fuck, almost midnight? I’m never going to get any sleep in this damn town. Maybe I should just sleep here,” Stiles complained. He stretched out and closed his eyes, still lying flat on the floor. 

Scott wanted to say something to him but then he heard something. Someone’s heartbeat was rising. When he glanced up from his book, he saw that it was Derek, sitting there uncomfortably with an elevated heartbeat. Again.  
“Derek, are you okay?” Scott asked. Derek looked at Scott and nodded. 

“I’m fine,” is all Derek said. 

This was not true. Scott knew that this was not true because he could hear Derek’s heartbeat and he could smell how nervous Derek was getting. 

Stiles opened an eye. “Maybe he is just tired, like me. Can’t blame him, we have been at this for hours… Yo, Derek, I can recommend the fucking floor. It’s more comfortable than you think.”

Derek slammed his book shut. His heartbeat was going like crazy and Scott noticed that he was even sweating a little bit.  
“I have to go,” he said, while his heartbeat was not going any slower. He got up and started to walk towards the exit with big steps, as if he could not get out of this library fast enough. He did not make eye contact with anyone while leaving. 

“That’s not fair. He gets to leave but we don’t?” Stiles muttered, and he closed his eyes again.

Scott frowned. This was not normal behavior for Derek, so there had to be something wrong, and if there was some creepy enemy coming for them that Derek knew about, he wanted to know about it. He ran after Derek. He opened the exit doors and stepped outside, where he literally bumped into Derek, standing right outside, frozen like a statue. Derek was staring at the floor again, biting his lip.  
“Dude, I know something is up, and I think you should tell us before people start to die or something and you regret not telling us anything,” Scott stated. 

It remained quiet for a little while, but then Derek answered: “I’m just feeling a bit sick or something. I don’t know. I’ll just go home and sleep it off.”

Before he had the chance to go home, however, the doors opened again and Stiles came out. Obviously, Stiles also bumped into Derek, who had not moved from his position just one step from the doors. 

“Fuck, dude, don’t block the exit like that. What are you guys doing outside anyway? It’s so cold here.” 

Before anyone could say anything, Derek had taken off his jacket and put it around Stiles’ shoulders. Scott and Stiles both looked at Derek in confusion. When Derek realized what he had done, his cheeks turned a bit red and his heartbeat started going even faster. Scott’s eyes became big. What he had smelled on Derek earlier…. It was arousal. Derek was nervous, for sure, but not for the reason that Scott had assumed earlier. Derek was nervous because of Stiles.  
Stiles did not seem to realize it at all. He was just standing there, looking really happy with the jacket that Derek gave him. 

“Well, what are you guys doing out here?” Stiles asked again. 

Since Derek did not look like he was going to answer, Scott did it for him. “Derek was just telling me that he is not feeling so good. He was going home.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You’re a fucking werewolf. You can’t get sick, right?”  
There it went again. Derek’s heartbeat. Scott looked at Derek’s face and saw how tense Derek was.  
Then it hit Scott. Stiles had picked up the word ‘fuck’ after Derek left. Probably from one of the TV-shows or movies that Stiles watched. He used the word quite a lot now, something that Derek was not used to, and it had a weird effect on him. 

“Maybe I should leave you two alone for a bit…” Scott opted. Derek’s eyes became large and full of panic, but Scott knew how Stiles felt about Derek, so the two of them should be fine. Maybe some actual fucking. He smirked at the thought and went back inside, where a confused Lydia and Kira were waiting for him. 

Outside, Derek and Stiles were now looking at each other. Neither of them knew what to say so they just stood there. Derek started to panic on the inside. The silence was lasting too long, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
“You sure swear a lot more now,” Derek stated. 

Stiles shrugged and answered: “if it bothers you, you could have just said so. It has become kind of a habit but I can lose that habit if you want me to.” 

Derek sighed. “You don’t get it, do you? Maybe I should just go home.” 

Stiles was a bit confused now but he took off the jacket and offered it back to Derek. 

“No, keep it. You don’t have a coat with you so you are going to need it when you go back home.”  
That’s when it hit Stiles. That is when he realized that Derek actually cared about him. Stiles had had feelings for Derek for quite some time now but he had always assumed that Derek was so far out of his league. This gorgeous man, with his beautiful eyes, who was now lending Stiles his jacket. His jacket that he cared so much about, his jacket that he was always wearing.

“Wait, Derek!”  
Derek froze and Stiles knew that he had to say something now but finding the right words was difficult for him. He was lost for words, which was a first for him.  
“You have never been against swearing. Everyone swears and you have been completely fine with it up until now with me. It can’t be that. It bothers you when I say fuck, but not for that reason. And there is another reason I could think of and I really want it to be that reason but I just need you to say it out loud for me because I don’t think I can. And it’s probably not that reason, so I’m probably being a complete idiot here but…”

He never got the chance to finish his sentence because his lips were otherwise occupied. Derek pressed his body against Stiles’ body and his lips against Stiles’ lips. This was such a surprise for Stiles that his legs instantly turned into pudding and if Derek had not been there to catch him, he would have fallen. After a few seconds of confusion, Stiles eagerly returned the kiss, and it was amazing. This kiss was beyond his wildest dreams. After a few seconds, Derek pulled away again and closely investigated the look on Stiles’ face in order to find out how Stiles felt about all this. When he saw the arousal on Stiles' face, he sighed in relief. It was not just Stiles' face though. The smell of arousal was all over Stiles. 

“Holy fuck,” Stiles whispered. 

Derek chuckled. “We could do that, yeah.” He said this as a joke, but when he saw the look on Stiles’ face, he realized that Stiles wanted it too. Both of their heartbeats were through the roof when Derek took Stiles’ hand. He thought that holding hands would have been awkward, but there was something very familiar about it. “Loft?” Derek whispered. 

All Stiles could do was nod but this was enough for Derek, who started to guide Stiles towards his car and after that, to the loft, where they spent the night together.  
During that night, Stiles would say the word ‘fuck’ a lot, but now for very different reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a sucker for Sterek stories ^^  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
